Greeny Phatom The Movie
}} |image = GPTM.jpg |caption = Theatrical release poster |director = Robert W. Stainton |producer = Robert W. Stainton Patrice Dard |writer = Robert W. Stainton Terry Ward |based on = Characters from "Greeny Phatom" Created by: Robert W. Stainton |starring = Robert W. Stainton Jason Lee Georgia Denney Owen Wilson |music = David Newman (score) Danny Elfman (themes) |editor = John Venzon |studio = 20th Century Fox Animation Sesame Workshop CINAR Sony Wonder Sony Pictures Entertainment GreenyWorld Studios |distributor = 20th Century Fox GreenyWorld Pictures (2005 re-release) BBC Films (UK) Paramount Pictures & Universal Studios (international) Alliance Atlantis Communications (Canada) |release = July 21, 2002 April 4, 2003 February 18, 2005 |language = English |time = 100 minutes |budget = $28 million |gross = $729,927,820 |followed = Greeny Phatom The Movie 2 }} Greeny Phatom The Movie (originally known in development as Chalkzone meets Greeny Phatom) is a 2002 animated comedy film based on the animated television series, Greeny Phatom, created by Robert W. Stainton. The film was directed by Robert W. Stainton. It was produced by 20th Century Fox, Sony Wonder, Paramount Pictures and Universal Studios in association with Sesame Workshop and CINAR. It was the first Fox film in a while (after Titan A.E.) to be traditionally animated. The film centers around how Dr. Beanson takes the toy he wants from Toys "R" Us without paying for it. Little Guy and Little Guy 2 try to take the toy away from him so he can get prosecuted, while Dr. Beanson tries to stop them and restore his reputation. The film was released in theaters on July 21, 2002 and re-released on February 18, 2005, and on home video on October 15, 2002. The film went on to gross $728 million worldwide in theaters, making it a box office hit while produced on a modest $21 million budget and received generally positive reviews from critics, who appreciated the humorous plot. A sequel, titled Greeny Phatom The Movie 2, was released on August 23, 2013. This is also the only time Gree Guy appears in a movie as he got burned in a fire in 2001, up until The Greeny Phatom Show and Greeny Phatom The Movie 3. Plot Dr. Beanson (The one-of-a-kind soldier) decided to go to Toys R Us to buy something, better than Dexter's Laboratory. Little Guy told Gary's Mother that he went to Toys R Us. Little Guy's in a bad mood because Dr. Beanson told him not to watch Little Guy Insanity every day, minute and second. Dr. Beanson then got a toy without paying it and sneakly ran off, when Little Guy and Little Guy came running after him. The shopkeeper (Gree Guy) suddenly takes the toy from him and back to Little Guy, leaving Dr. Beanson in disappointment. At the Supermarket, Dr. Beanson talked to Little Guy to have the toy back, but Gree Guy showed up to tell him he can't. He was then gone to jail and went asleep for 5 days. He then break out of jail for the morning. Little Guy told Little Guy the 2nd that he slept for 3 days, and Little Guy was so mad that he had to take revenge on him. Back at Toys R Us, Green Bob the 2nd then appeared next to Little Guy, that he thinks his voice is cool, so as the music. But then Green Bob the 2nd's voice became annoying to him. Then Dr. Beanson got the toy and telled them to not have it back. He then told Little Guy and Little Guy 2 that Dr. Beanson's a "Stinkerputt." When back in jail, Dr. Beanson hates trollers to have the toy back, and he then got an idea. When Little Guy and Little Guy 2 weren't looking, Dr. Beanson suddenly left with the toy. They were shocked and decided to go get him. Dr. Beanson's feet hurts from skipping, he rested on a bench, when Little Guy and Little Guy 2 surprised him and chased him until they head into a snow bank. Dr. Beanson then told them to not have the toy back and went off. Little Guy reminded Little Guy 2 to not worry about the snow storm, and decided to go for a walk. Green Bob the 2nd was glad they're going for a walk, when Green Bob came looking for him. She couldn't talk to him because Green Bob the 2nd can't stop sneezing. Little Guy and Little Guy 2 walked until they found the toy and went home. They spend time watching TV, when Dr. Beanson came to say he has to troll them next time. Little Guy and Little Guy 2 decided to call the cops. They came in to tell Dr. Beanson about shoplifting, and they trolled him to jail. He woke up and realized that it was a bad dream. The two went home with the toy, and had a dance. Gary's Mother then came in with the toy to think the toy is for babies. Little Guy wanted to have the toy back, but Gary's Mother severely told them that it's for babies. The next day, Little Guy was making a special fruit salad for Little Girl and put special ingredients into it. Dr. Beanson doesn't want to see them making fruit salad for Little Girl, and decided to troll Little Guy with his new disguise. Little Guy and Little Guy 2 came into Little Girl's room and showed her a special fruity meal from Little Guy. Little Girl was amazed and thanked him. A hand then knocked on the door, which make Little Guy go check who's there. Dr. Beanson was disguised as Diesel Beanson and tried to troll Little Guy and take him away. Little Girl then got her grey digital camera, and took a picture of Dr. Beanson's disguise when it came off. Little Guy suddenly known it was Dr. Beanson who trolled him, and he taught him a lesson. Dr. Beanson would never wear those pesky clothes again, so he decided to put it in his drawer so he can wear some new ones. The segment of the movie is Sing-Along Songs with Doctor, which features the French song (sung by James Clayton, who was fluent in Canadian and European French). Little Guy and Little Guy 2 later realized that they stepped on a sticky blue piece of chewing gum. Little Guy 2 thinks it's a very sticky situation in the room, and Little Guy took a picture of sticky gum on the floor. Green Bob the 2nd and Green Bob showed up to them to not yelling at them for a while, but then Little Guy just took a picture of them too. The two suddenly realized who have chewed gum in the room, and that is Doctor. Then some gum has caught on Little Guy's shirt, and took a picture too. Green Bob the 2nd and Green Bob then heard another noise that they ran away from the house. Their friend Geo Guy was wandering what was all of that, and Little Guy told him that Dr. Beanson has been called "Shoplifting" and stole the toy from Toys R Us. The two decided to go for a walk with the camera, when Dr. Beanson's head was peeking out of the bushes and surprised them, knowing that the trolling criminal is back. Geo Guy was noticed of him too, so he called the paramethics. Gree Guy showed up to Dr. Beanson that he caught him last time for stealing his badge, then Dr. Beanson decided to run for the roads with the Police car chasing him, until he vanished. That night at Dr. Beanson's room, he knew that Gree Guy and Little Guy and Little Guy 2 are not going to catch him, and decided to go to sleep. Little Guy and Little Guy 2 peeked and came in the window. Little Guy can't sleep because Dr. Beanson's snoring is so loud, so the two went to spend the night in March, and went to sleep. Within the next morning, Dr. Beanson came into Little Guy 5's house. Little Guy 5 has changed a channel on the TV, and Dr. Beanson was wandering why is the weather hot, and he's gonna change the weather. The Greeny Phatom news have reported that on the weather; it'll have rain, snow and strong wind. Later that day, Little Guy and Little Guy 2 realized that the weather had changed by Dr. Beanson. They'll have to make him pay the ultimate price. Dr. Beanson like to watch Hey Arnold! on Nickelodeon, until a logo made him screaming and running when he just called himself a snowman. At the Toys R Us store, Little Guy and Little Guy 2 were looking for Dr. Beanson, when they saw him riding on the ferris wheel. Little Guy 2 thinks he sounds like "Green Bob" in Geo's World. Little Guy reminded about the time that he was having a peaceful day with the birds singing after they sung. Little Guy 2 doesn't think it will. From outside, Little Guy showed Little Guy 2 the sun is shining and the sky is blue. Later, Green Bob the 2nd and Green Bob suddenly think it smells like Gree Guy. Geo Guy was thinking that Little Guy look like an orange, but he wasn't when Geo Guy shouts at him and Little Guy 2 that they smell like oranges and pineapples. Little Guy and Little Guy 2 went to beat Geo Guy up. Dr. Beanson yells at them that fighting is not the answer. Little Guy 2 shouted back it's too far right quick, and they have to be at the circus tomorrow. The next day at the Geo's World International Circus, Dr. Beanson was dressed up to be a clown for the juggling act. The announcer on the stage, Geo Guy went to introduce the show. Dr. Beanson was first to be juggling. Unfortunately slipped down on the stage floor, and Geo Guy was not amused to him. He then introduced the two balancers Green Bob and Green Bob the 2nd balance on 2 balls with canes in their hands. Dr. Beanson felt ashamed for not getting to the act and decided to apologize the people immediately. Little Guy and Little Guy 2 later heard that Dr. Beanson apologized for stealing their toy, and that trolls Gree Guy. The two went upstairs to a food place where to have some pizza. When Little Guy 2 was eating the pizza, Little Guy told him that he'll be late for the show. But Little Guy 2 couldn't, so Little Guy went downstairs. Back at the circus stage, Dr. Beanson read a funny nursery rhyme, which made Geo Guy think he's a Humpty Dumpty. Cutting to Geo Guy in bed, he was going to sleep, when Dr. Beanson sneakly came in and he was thinking that he didn't understand why he had accomplished everything. Just then, the clock woke him up which makes him get ready for the morning. Dr. Beanson was not amused to him, because he shouts and pouts at him. Gree Guy peeked at Dr. Beanson, and was going to his house and knocking on the door. Meanwhile, Little Guy was thinking there will be no Sing-Along Songs with Doctor, and he's gonna prank him. The music he listened wasn't so sad, it sounded very merry. Simon then sang a song from Sesame Street called "The Alligator King" which made Little Guy go nuts. Little Guy then went away from Greeny Phatom into adventure through the snow. Little Guy realized that he was in Antarctica, floating on a large flatbed of ice. Then Doctor showed up to Little Guy singing the Mail Time song from Blue's Clues, which was Little Guy's worst and annoying sing-along song ever. Little Guy and Doctor had an electrical battle, when Doctor fell and smooshed into Gree Guy. He made Doctor go into jail. Percy Guy yelled at Doctor to be quiet, as Dr. Beanson told him that song is from Blue's Clues, leaving Doctor behind bars. Little Guy then came to tell him that he worked best at LGI. Ronie Mario thinks Little Guy is stupid, but he's not stupid. Santed Sailor (voiced by Robert Stainton) appeared to talk when he bumped into Magic-Mario, and sent him to jail, with Doctor singing the Mail Time song. Magic-Mario came into Doctor that he's under arrest for singing the Mail Time song. Magic Little Guy then chased him with a huge hammer. He battled Doctor when he got electrocuted and tossed to the sea. Percy Guy and Magic-Mario then bump into each other and explode for no reason at all. Little Guy watches Doctor being chased which made him laugh, that he thinks it's so funny. He then saw (next to the lamp) a Doctor hat, which is full of Beach Park. Little Guy will have to find out what's happening. He ran among the grass, when Doctor suddenly back sasses him and got punished with a fight. Doctor has one thing to do, is take Little Guy to Carla's Boole. Later, Green Bob the 2nd thinks he might have to tell Magic-Mario about Doctor at his Donisale office. Doctor showed them a slideshow clip from Little Guy at the King's Academy staff meeting. They later head to Little Guy's office at The Lobby of Greeny Phatom. Little Guy showed up to Green Bob the 2nd to think it's all his fault, and for not paying attention. He then bursted jewels out of a jewel box, and covered Green Bob the 2nd and Green Bob in a pile of jewels. Green Bob the 2nd thinks Little Guy is a pity to bring such a gift. Little Guy reminded them if they cheat on him again, they would be spanked. Little Guy later saw a new guy Rainbow Geo Guy, who was part of the 'Geo's World' characters. Little Guy thinks he's colorful and never saw him before. For his secret weapon, Little Guy has a robot to obey, called Pinky Information Robot. He built the robot, and it'll do the plan for bugging him. Green Bob the 2nd told to Geo Guy that Little Guy's a grump, Green Bob the 2nd didn't do anything bad, and Little Guy made him cry. Later, Geo Guy was then reading a newspaper that the pink robot was built by Little Guy to destroy Santed Sailor, Dr. Beanson and Beanson. He then turned into a superhero called SuperGeo to stop the robot. He and Pinky had a big fight, when the batteries came out of him. Little Guy tried to put the batteries back into his robot, and then took revenge to fight back SuperGeo. He then used his powers to do the final blast at Pinky, and he was shortened out and dead. Little Guy then threw a tantrum, and destroyed SuperGeo by throwing him into a arcing transformer in Florida 1,433.5 miles away. Then Little Guy decided to use his secret weapon. He used a hammer to get rid of Doctor by breaking the ice. Doctor was then falling through the water, and was mad at Eric for doing that. Little Guy ran away maniacally leaving Doctor disappointed in the water. He then got an idea, he called Dr. Clown on the phone in his office. Later, Little Guy was singing in the court, when Doctor told Gary's Mother to turn off the music. Doctor was not happy when the music stopped. Dr. Beanson was disappointed that Little Guy yells at Doctor every time and he does it again, when he suddenly get drowned in water. Geo Guy went fishing when he disguises to be like him, which was funny to him. Dr. Beanson punched him for making a fool out of him. Geo Guy disguises him again, but then got zapped by Dr. Beanson. Meanwhile, Little Guy the 3rd have found a newspaper in the mail and read that Santed Sailor strikes back. It also said that to find the Mega Dalek-Septor. Santed Sailor later had a tour on his blimp, when he accidentally prayed and the blimp came floating down and exploded. Little Guy the 3rd will have to find out what the Mega Dalek-Septor looks like. Later with Little Guy, he asked Pinky Information Robot how his electric shot to break his body parts. Then he said that the batteries are charging, and have to destroy Green Bob the 2nd and Green Bob. Geo Guy was wandering what is going on here, then Little Guy appeared on the screen maniacally at him, knowing that it's the H.N.C. (Holy Nightmare Co.) means that Little Guy will turn his terrors on Geo Guy after SuperGeo destroyed Pinky Information Robot. He and Green Bob then saw what was at the sky, it was Dr. Beanson with the toy. Gree Guy then chased him through any obstacle to get the toy back. That night at his house, Dr. Beanson's been in here all day trying to get to bed, but he can't sleep because Doctor is reading books in his bed. Little Girl and her clones (voiced by Georgia Denney, Alina Withers, and Nancy Lenihan) then ask Doctor to go to sleep. Doctor later dreamed of his own Reading Rainbow fantasy, when Little Guy was not amused for the singing part. Dr. Beanson then used a magic wand to trick Little Guy into a rainbow vortex and disappears. But then Little Guy reappears from the vortex, and came to Dr. Beanson that this is some sort of nightmare for letting him inside the rainbow vortex. Within the next day, Little Guy told Dr. Beanson that he should assist that he ain't worse than a thief, because thieves or workmen need to be locked up forever. Dr. Beanson was not amused of Little Guy talking all the way to the truth. Little Guy was then writing something, when Dr. Beanson thinks that Little Guy have ever read Diary of a Wimpy Kid books before. Little Guy thinks it's because teasing counts like they do. Dr. Beanson later ride on his bike to deliver newspapers to every people in Greeny Phatom. Longidini then got a newspaper to read, and it says that Santed Sailor striked in Gree City, by being disguised for joining in Doctor's music and almost exterminated him with the Dalek Septor 9000. He was scared that he thinks he will run away into the forest. The next day, Dr. Beanson was about to have a dream world relaxation, when he finally found the toy that he just stolen. Little Guy was then found out that Dr. Beanson has got the toy again, and then he and Little Guy 2 chased him through any obstacle to get the toy back. Dr. Beanson stopped them by bursting the toy with a clone war of attacking flying Little Guys. Dr. Benson then left the two trollers in disappointment. Within the afternoon, Dr. Beanson thinks the two can't toss him out like chewing gum, so he have to go to Toys R Us again to buy other things. The best part is that Dr. Beanson didn't steal any toys, because he bought one, and Gree Guy will be the Shopkeeper of the store. Dr. Beanson learned a good lesson when he got home, so he can return to every quality theater programming for now on. Geo Guy told to Little Guy and Little Guy 2 that everything's back to normal. Little Guy agreed that Dr. Beanson didn't steal any toys, but he bought one. Dr. Beanson thinks he wasn't shoplifting this time, and may solve problems in life. Little Guy waved goodbye to him when they got on the airplane to home. Little Guy and Dr. Beanson talk about their next adventure, then the credits roll. In a post-credits scene, a evil man named "Mango" attempts to destroy 123 Greeny Phatom, but then decides to check into a hotel and blows up for no reason at all. Cast *Robert Stainton as Little Guy, Santed Sailor, and Little Guy 8 *Billy Crystal as Doctor and Dr. Father *Jason Lee as Dr. Beanson, Fabritsio, Magic-Mario, and Beanson *Melissa Altro as Gary's Mother *Susan Roman as Walter *Michael Sinterniklaas as Bob Beanson *Georgia Denney as Little Girl *Lucien Dodge as Gangster Sailor *Shiela Reid as Dr. Mother *Chris Sabat as Dr. Beanclownson and Dr. Clown *James Cromwell as Gary's Father *Todd Haberkorn as Fetus Grandpa *John Cleese as Monty Python *Owen Wilson as Little Guy 2 *Tony Daniels as Little Guy 3, Pella Guy, Gum, Jakelsm, and Greenie-Mario *Hugh Bonneville as Little Guy 4 *Jesse Gieser as Little Guy 5 *Snoop Dogg as Himself *Taylor Robinson as Little Guy 6 *Frank Welker as Little Guy 7 *Sebastian Koch as Sergente Beanson *Doug Lawrence as Pube Beason *Tom Kenny as Panted Pirate, Lucas Guy, Dr. Geo Cortex, and Green Bob *Ringo Starr as Ro-Workshop *Gabriel Garcia as Geo Guy *Russi Taylor as Geo Girl and Moctor *Christina Applegate as Liz Conner *Jimmy Fallon as Tom Conner *Earthy G. as Earthy Guy *Ulises Tobar as Gree Guy *Alec Baldwin as Little Guy 9 *Denis Akiyama as Dr. PBS *Emma Stone as Magic-Little Guy and Wombidy *Sergio Di Zio as Greeny Michael *Alina Withers as Little Girl 2 *Nancy Lenihan as Little Girl 3 *Syo G. as Syo Guy *Andrew Garfield as Stink Guy *Mellow G. as Mellow Guy *Stary G. as Stary Guy *Christopher Ryan as Satin Guy *Tara Strong as Dr. PBS-son *Martin Sherman as Green Bob 2 *Lyon Smith as Super Guy *Liam O'Brien as Pinky Information Robot *Bill Fagerbakke as Rainbow Geo Guy *Adam Katz as Baseball *Mark Katz as Mr. Phone Production Greeny Phatom The Movie was originally being titled Chalkzone meets Greeny Phatom. The script was written by Gree G. (before he began copying Greeny Phatom in Gree City), Millard Fillmore and Keegan Salisbury. With 20th Century Fox's acquisition of the GP franchise in early 1999, the rights for the film reverted to 20th Century Fox and Sony Wonder, following an unreleased prototype distributed by Warner Bros. internationally and directed by Tim Burton with creator Robert W. Stainton writing the script. Due to creative differences between WB and Fox, Stainton took over director, and the plot was redone using the plot for a scrapped episode that year, Dr. Beanson and The Toy. Burton was later fired and the original, slated for a 2000 release, was later found as an easter egg on the 2003 IMAX DVD (later versions did not have it). Paramount and Universal soon held international rights. The film was originally stated as a November 2, 2001 release, but it was pushed back to July 21, 2002 to avoid competition with Monsters Inc. An original storyline for the film can be read here. Plot for Chalkzone meets Greeny Phatom So Snap is in a classroom and saying, "Hmm... I'm bored, lets go draw a Chalkzone so that I can go to the City of 123 Greeny Phatom!" and so, he did. He jumped in the chalkzone while saying "Oh yeah, legendary freedom!!" and then, he teleported into the City of 123 Greeny Phatom and then he says "WHOA! I got here in like, 45 seconds!" and then Dr. Beanson said Hi to Snap and said "Welcome to 123 Greeny Phatom! try the new Bananas in Pyjamas bananas!!" This is all they had gotten, because of the events above. Geo Animation Studios The sequences created by Geo Animation Studios (creators of Greenuts) are The Toy and the credits sequence. Both were directed by Jake Sharratt. Trailers *A teaser trailer for the film was released on May 18, 2001, and was attached to Shrek. *The first theatrical Trailer for the film was released on January 26, 2002, the second trailer was released on March 23, 2002 and the third trailer was released on May 28, 2002. *A TV Spot was also aired on June 2, 2002. Release Home media The DVD was released on October 15, 2002, in separate widescreen and fullscreen two-disc editions. In 2005, a special THX edition with DTS sound, a look at the next Greeny Toon, World Of Jake, 10 Greeny Phatom episodes (1 from each of the 10 seasons), playable games, a demo of Greeny Phatom The Video Game on Xbox and PS2, galleries, and an extended cut of the film, also with 2 discs. It was also released on Blu-ray + DVD combo pack on October 8, 2011, containing an all-new short Little Guy and The Mystery to New York (before its official release as one of the first Little Guy Mystery Movies) and a DTS version of Geo Guy Gets Nuts. A VHS release was also release on October 15, 2002. The widescreen edition was part of the Windows XP Greeny Phatom Edition in Christmas 2002. 3D Re-release A 3D re-release for the film was in theaters on June 16, 2013. Soundtrack 2 soundtracks were available.The 1st one was Music From the Movie and More, and the other is a score album by David Newman. The theme is "Come On, Come On" by Smash Mouth. Video Game A video game was developed by "Balls" and Fox Interactive, distributed by Sony Wonder and published by "Balls" Sequel A sequel, titled Greeny Phatom The Movie 2, was released on August 23, 2013. Category:Greeny Phatom Wiki Category:Movies Category:Featured articles Category:Films Category:Greeny Phatom Wiki 2.0 Wiki